Zelink
by NintendoMLKD
Summary: Cosas extrañas ocurren en Hyrule,ataques de raras criaturas y paranormales fenómenos. Zelda es una chica normal como cualquier persona, pero pronto descubrirá que en el pasado fué una princesa y portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría. Con la ayuda de los Sabios, su familia, sus amigos y su amado Link, evitarán que Twinrova resucite al malvado Gannon del pasado y dominen el mundo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno primero que todo tengo que aclarar que este fanfic **NO ES MÍO.** Pero quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes ya que se ha ganado un importante lugar en mi corazón. La autora de esta historia se llama Belén o tambien conocida como Belink :D, su trabajo me ha encantado tanto que quiero publicarlo en esta pagina para ver si se hace mas conocido ya que es la mejor historia de Zelink que he leído hasta ahora. Bueno vasta de bla bla bla y los dejo con su increible historia.

PD: no dejo el blog de Belén ya que la página no me deja compartir Links.

* * *

 **"ZELINK"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Cambio de ambiente"**

:El doctor la recibirá ahora señorita...

En un despacho de la capital de Hyrule, en una sala de espera de un conocido psicólogo...

:Sí...gracias.

Entra al consultorio una joven de 15 años, rubia, su cabello le llegaba por los hombros, ojos azules, no era muy alta, casi 1.70 de estatura, vestida con un pantalón pesquero negro y una blusa azul celeste.

:Buenos días¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Un afable hombre mayor estaba del otro lado del escritorio, su consultorio era muy cómodo, sillones mullidos color negro, las paredes pintadas de un color naranja pálido, y con una gran ventanal que tenía la vista de la bulliciosa ciudad Capital, diplomas estaban colgados por casi todas las paredes, y cerca de la puerta un cuadro de la sagrada Trifuerza.

:Buenos días Doctor Meyer...lo de siempre ( dijo ella sentándose en un sillón)

Dr. Meyer¿Más pesadillas¿Hace cuánto?

:Anoche...fue peor, muy vívida, casi no pude dormir.

Dr. Meyer: Entiendo (anota en una libreta) Dime Zelda...¿qué soñaste esta vez¿Fue el mismo sueño?

Zelda: Sí... muy real... sentí como si de verdad hubiera pasado.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back** RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Me encuentro dentro de un lugar enorme y elegante, no puedo verme, de pronto, llegan dos personas vestidas como reyes, no les puedo ver la cara.

Volteo a la puerta para salir, y hay 6 personas muy diferentes entre sí, viéndome, como hay mucha luz en la puerta, no los alcanzo a ver.

Por detrás llega alguien y me toca el hombro, un joven repitiendo mi nombre, pero es demasiada luz, no lo distingo, después, todo se incendia, una luz blanca y despierto.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del Flash Back** RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Dr. Meyer: sí, es el mismo de antes, pero... cómo fue más vívido?

Zelda: -.- sentía que en realidad estaba en ese lugar, sentí el peso de la mano en mi hombro.

Dr. Meyer: creo que es por tanto estrés, Zelda, siempre que vienen tus exámenes sales con esos sueños...

Zelda: pero, no estoy en exámenes, es más, estoy de vacaciones...

Dr. Meyer: ah, no? entonces... alguna situación que te incomode?

Zelda: es que... mi papá...

Dr. Meyer: preocupada por las revueltas?

Zelda: no es eso... es que mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Ciudad Lake Hylia.

Dr. Meyer: ah! Y tu papá se queda, no?

Zelda: si... sabe? Lo extrañaré...

Dr. Meyer: (sonríe levemente) por qué lo dices?

Zelda: por que mañana nos vamos, y me inscribieron en un colegio.

Dr. Meyer: Entonces tu padre siguió mis consejos...

Zelda: creo que si... pero él se queda y nos irá a visitar periódicamente.

Dr. Meyer: por un lado es bueno, necesitas convivir con jóvenes de tu edad, eso de clases particulares no era buena idea.

Zelda: -.- dígaselo a mi padre.

Dr. Meyer: es tu última visita conmigo...

Zelda: o.o es cierto, le quiero dar las gracias por todo, sin usted, las pesadillas de hace 5 años hubieran acabado conmigo.

Dr. Meyer: no hay de qué pequeña Zelda, te cuidas y estudias en tu nuevo colegio.

Zelda: hasta pronto.

Salió la chica del consultorio, y encontró a su madre hablando con la secretaria del doctor, diciéndole no sé que cosas...ella, rubia, cabello corto, ojos verdes, buen porte- como lo debe tener la 1° dama- ajustaba algunas cosas en el archivo del doctor.

: y borre a mi hija de la lista...y los archivos los quema...nunca más volverá...

Secretaria: sí, Señora...

Zelda: mamá, estoy lista... ¿nos vamos?

: OK Zelda, Impa está afuera, espérame, de seguro está con Jessica, nos tienen que conducir afuera.

Impa, su guardaespaldas, mujer ruda, seria, su cabello extrañamente blanco, sus ojos rojos, toda una sheikah,vestida con un traje de vestir negro y su cabello finamente recogido en una coleta.

Zelda salió al corredor del edificio.

Impa: Hola señorita Zelda!

Zelda: O0O Impa!( toma aire) no me asustes así...

Salió su madre, seguida por otra mujer vestida igual que Impa.

: está bien...Impa, Jessica, llévennos afuera.

Zelda odiaba salir y encontrar reporteros acosándolas, preguntándoles cosas que no les interesaban a ellos. Se cubrió la cara poniéndose detrás de Impa, y su madre sólo saludaba mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros.

Ya en el coche

Zelda: -.-UUUUU

: qué pasa?

Zelda: nada...sólo que es una gran cambio para mí...

: Ciudad Lake Hylia es muy bonita, te encantará! Tu papá encontró un buen colegio, hay pocos chicos por que es el mejor del sur del país!

Zelda: si...ya me dijiste...(suspiro)

: estoy segura de que harás muchos amigos...

Zelda: ¬¬XX

Llegaron a la casa- muy presidencial- preguntó por su padre, típico, no estaba, se encerró en su cuarto a empacar, ya que al día siguiente se marcharían de esa horrible capital.¡se acabaron los días sin salir de casa¡ahora iba a una escuela!

Llenó 3 maletas, una mochila con sus cosas más personales, y no podían faltar sus instrumentos favoritos, su arpa y una ocarina.

: lista hija? El avión sale en 10 minutos! n0n

Zelda: ¬¬ papá no vendrá?

: Nos alcanzará luego...ahora vamos!

Se subieron a un enorme aeroplano, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, sus guardaespaldas estaban sentadas detrás de ellas.

Zelda: _como siempre...más mudanzas, y siempre siento que me falta algo, que no sé que es...¿lo encontraré?_

: qué piensas?

Zelda: que será un gran cambio, y mucho tiempo en el avión.

Tres horas después.

Voz: vuelo 3 de la capital a Ciudad Lake Hylia...favor de recoger sus maletas en la sala 5, Ciudad Lake Hylia y el alcalde Yeil les dan la más cordial bienvenida...

Zelda caminaba tras su madre, viendo sin interés cómo muchos reporteros se acercaban.

Zelda: oye mamá...¿ y mi uniforme?

: pronto hija... deja de molestar¿no ves que vienen reporteros? Vamos por las maletas.

Recogieron las maletas- en realidad fueron las guardaespaldas- y ya en la salida, los reporteros atacaron.

Reportero: Sra. 1° dama! Dígame¿acaso el presidente tendrá su junta cuatrimestral aquí con el alcalde?

: creo que sí, el alcalde Yeil ha mencionado que le gustaría que fuera aquí, además es nuestro amigo.

Reportera: y dígame...el motivo de la mudanza de usted y su hija...¿fue por los ataques que se han suscitado últimamente?

: mire, en realidad, la cuestión política de ese tema...

Zelda se apartó del lugar, odiaba la política, todo lo que tuviera que ver con esos endemoniados reporteros, Impa le llegó por detrás con sus maletas.

Impa: ocurre algo?

Zelda: -.- esto va a seguir¿qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?

Impa: no lo sé, aunque la prensa local sea en menor medida que la nacional, creo que se reducirán las entrevistas.

Subieron a un auto blanco, Zelda veía por la ventana, era una cuidad más tranquila que la capital.

Zelda¿y el lago?

: dicen que está escondido en el bosque en el medio de la ciudad...Mira hija! Tu colegio!

Pasaron en frente de una edificación blanca con rojo, en los tres niveles había muchas aulas, en su gran patio se apreciaban canchas, una cafetería, alberca, un bosquecillo y una fuente.

En las bardas que lo delimitaban, se apreciaba el nombre: "Colegio del Antiguo Hyrule"

Zelda: Qué nombrecito!

: ¬¬'''' Zelda!

Dieron vuelta en la calle de enfrente del colegio, recorriendo diez cuadras, y dieron vuelta a la derecha, luego, tres casas más y se detuvieron.

Zelda: O.o aquí es? Está muy cerca de la escuela!

: mucho mejor!

Salieron del auto. ¡Por fin! Una casa "normal" según Zelda, con dos niveles, ventanas y puertas normales, unos cuentos escalones que conducían a la entrada, la casa, no estaba pintada, tenía piedras color arena…sin barandales que protegieran la casa, se veía como una más del montón.

Entraron, algunos de los viejos muebles de la casa se encontraban ahí, Impa subió a dejar las maletas, Zelda la siguió, en su nuevo cuarto, un gran ventanal con vista a las calles de la cuidad.

Zelda: qué bonito! Siento que soy normal.

Impa: n.n que bueno... (termina de acomodar las maletas) me retiro...

La deja sola, empieza a desempacar y acomoda la ropa en el armario, va a la ventana, se queda admirando la simplicidad de la ciudad. Se queda un rato viendo pasar a la gente, y un chico pasa en bicicleta, era rubio, volteó a verla y casi se cae.

Zelda: _jajaja ¡pobrecito!_

: Zelda! Baja por favor!

Bajó hasta donde está su madre, traía algo en las manos.

Mamá: Tanto que me estabas insistiendo con tu uniforme, que ya de una vez te lo doy... tómalo, no es lindo?

Zelda: 0.0 uniforme raro!

Mamá: se te va a ver divino!

Zelda: ¬¬ ¿dónde quedó el ordenador?

Mamá: en la sala... ¿le vas a hablar a tu papá?

Zelda: creo que sí...debo preguntarle algo...

Trató de comunicarse por videoconferencia."está ocupado" ¡siempre está ocupado! Quitó hastiada la cámara Web, y se puso a navegar en Internet, tratando de encontrar ago referente a su nueva escuela. Pasaron dos días de acoplarse al lugar, ella, su madre y las guardias fueron a conocer los alrededores.

Hasta que llegó el lunes...

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este primer cap, espero que atraiga harta gente, ya que ese es el proposito por la que comparto esta historia en la pagina. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí regreso con el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y compartanlo con personas que crean que les guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: "Inicio de clases"**

Eran las 5:30, Zelda ya estaba despierta caminó hacia el baño y se duchó, se puso ese raro uniforme.

Zelda¡Está muy raro! Jamás he usado uniforme -.-''

Se secó el cabello y lo juntó en una coleta adornándola con un listón rojo, unos aretes, unos pequeños rubíes.

Bajó a desayunar, siempre su madre hacía el desayuno, y ahí estaba, tomando café y viendo la TV.

Mamá:buenos días¿qué quieres desayunar?

Zelda: lo que sea! Ups! Buenos días! n.n

TV: Hoy en el noticiero...Primera dama y la hija del presidente se mudan a ciudad Lake Hylia, sospechamos que es por causa de los ata...

Su madre apagó la TV y le dio yogurt y fruta.

Mamá: qué saben esos reporteros?( suspiró) Hay que irnos temprano, pues quiero hablar con el director. Tienes que portarte bien, es amigo de tu padre y mío.

Zelda: si mamá... -.-'''''

Salieron en el auto (conducido por Impa) llegaron, eran las 6:20 am se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

Tocaron a la puerta.

: Pase...

Entraron, era una oficina muy amplia, con muchos archiveros y sillones, detrás de un escritorio estaba un hombre algo mayor, con el cabello cano, vestido con traje gris. Al ver a la gente que había entrado se levantó rápidamente.

: Ceidy! Que gusto verte! Hace tanto tiempo!

Ceidy: Hola Rauru! Lo mismo digo (lo abraza).

Rauru¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Ceidy: Mi hija...Nohansen debió haberte hablado...

Rauru: oh! Sí! Zelda!

Zelda saludó tímidamente, el anciano se le quedó viendo y sonrió.

Rauru: n.n dime...¿cuántos años tienes?

Zelda: acabo de cumplir los 15...

Rauru: (se quedó pensativo y movió unas hojas) entonces irás en 3º...secundaria...(observa un papel) en el grupo de 3º A, falta un joven ahí para que se complete el estándar recomendado...

Ceidy: bueno, Rauru, ya sabíamos que iba a quedar en 3º, pues acaba de concluir segundo año de secundaria con clases particulares.

Rauru: en ese modo( escribe en otro papel) aquí está la matricula... firma aquí Ceidy...

Ceidy: está bien...( firma el papel) hablaremos luego Rauru...

Rauru: Aula 33 del tercer piso...no hay pierde, están numeradas...

Ceidy: muchas gracias Rauru...

Zelda: si...gracias...

Salieron a la antesala de la oficina, que estaba en el primer piso.

Ceidy: Pórtate bien hija...( le da un beso en la frente)que las Diosas te guíen...recuerda hacer muchos amigos (le guiña un ojo)

Zelda: si mamá...-.-'''

Ceidy: Impa te estará esperando afuera a la salida.

Su madre se retira y ella va hacia las escaleras, las 6:55... sube los tres pisos y busca el aula numerada.

Una joven pelirroja y morena entra antes que ella en el aula, iba vestida de taje color crema, por lo que supuso que era la profesora.

Entró tímidamente al salón y todos se le quedaron viendo, incluida la profesora.

:buenos días...oh! quién eres tú? Acaso eres nueva?

Zelda: Buenos días... algo así (le alarga el papel donde estaba la matrícula que le había dado el director)

: ah! Ya veo! (dijo terminando de leer el papel) si, me faltaban una chica desde el año pasado. Y habíamos sido el grupo con menor cantidad de alumnos... está bien (le sonrió) puedes presentarte al grupo...pero antes...(observó cómo la mayoría de los chicos estaban hablando).

Zelda observó al grupo, eran sólo 9 muchachos, cuatro chicos y las demás mujeres.

: chicos! (gritó exasperada la maestra) por favor! Ya están en tercer año...no se comporten como si estuvieran en preescolar...-.-UUU me alegro ver que iniciamos otro año juntos, y espero que las calificaciones de segundo las superen este año...soy la maestra Nabooru, y lo digo por que tenemos una nueva alumna este año... por favor...preséntate...

Zelda: O.O emmm... hola a todos...me llamo Zelda Hyrule y vengo de la capital, soy nueva en la ciudad.

:hola! (le contestó una chica de pelo verde oscuro con un hada sentada en su hombro, de seguro una kokiri) yo soy la representante de este grupo...me llamo Saria.

: y yo me llamo Ruto... Ruto Yeil (dijo una zora) encantada de tenerte aquí.

: mucho gusto n.n mi nombre es Medli ( respondió una rito sentada junto a Saria)

: y nosotras somos las Twins!( exclamaron dos kokiris gemelas sentadas hasta el fondo del salón)

Twin 1: Sammy! (la de la izquierda)

Twin 2: Jenny!( la de la derecha)

Saria vió a los chicos del salón, todos distraídos.

Saria: chicos! Preséntense no sean maleducados!

Ruto: creo que no lo harán...¬¬ mira...él es mi hermano Eowen( señaló a un zora que la miraba embobado) sentado junto a él está Mike el deku . Sentado junto a mí...Fado...el que está babeando el pupitre porque está dormido...¬¬

Saria: y el que está ahí viendo por la ventana es Link...hey Link!

Zelda vió al chico, casi se le va el alma a los pies, estaba solo en el banco, miraba sin mucho interés por la ventana.

Zelda: por las diosas! Está guapísimo...

Observó su fina cara, algo tostada por el sol, sus ojos azules, su melena rubia algo alborotada, y vestido con ese uniforme...

Sacudió su cabeza toda apenada.

Nabooru: bien después de esa linda presentación hecha por las muchachas...se nota que hay caballeros aquí -.- en fin... ¿dónde te acomodo?( piensa y observa los pupitres) ah! Ya sé! Toma asiento junto a Link...

Zelda: o.o está bien...( tomó sus cosas y lentamente se dirigió hasta el pupitre)

Link volteó para ver a la recién llegada, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, se sintió sumamente nervioso. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una oleada de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Miró como la chica iba exactamente junto a él y se sentaba.

Link: o.o... está muy bonita...¿Qué? qué estupideces estás pensando! Deja de mirarla! o.o ( se quedó viendo al frente)

Zelda miró algo incomoda al chico, tratando de que no viera que ella lo observaba, él por su parte hacia lo mismo.

La profesora Nabooru explicó cómo iba a evaluar ese año, el horario y cosas en general. Zelda lo anotaba todo en una libreta.

Ruto:¿dónde la he visto antes?

 ** _RING_**

Nabooru: compórtense chicos (dijo mientras se marchaba) denle una buena imagen a Zelda.

Todos menos Zelda: si profesora!

En cuanto salió Nabooru, Ruto se dirigió con Zelda y la miró detenidamente.

Zelda: O.o?

Ruto: 0o0 ah! Ya sé quien eres! Eres la hija del presidente!

Todos se le quedaron viendo.(N/A: una vez más ¬u¬) Link volteó a otro lado muy nervioso.

Zelda: o.o pues...si XD

Ruto: lo sabía! Te había visto en la junta pasada y en el noticiero!

Eowen: claro! Una joven bella como tú no pasa desapercibida.

Zelda: ?

Ruto: ¬¬XXX Eowen! Imbécil!

 **PAFF!**

Ruto: perdónalo u.u

Eowen: X.x

Ruto: ¬¬X y dime...¿que hace la hija del mandamás en este colegio?

Zelda: bueno...pues...mi madre y yo vinimos a vivir aquí mi padre está en la capital, sólo quisieron meterme a un colegio para que hiciera amigos...

Ruto: n.n ya veo...entonces, como hija del alcalde de esta ciudad... oficialmente te doy la

bienvenida! n0n

Zelda: o.o gracias!

PAF

Entra un goron enorme al salón, con una corbata roja y una camisa blanca; traía una pila de libros bajo el brazo.

: haber todos! Se me callan y se van a sus asientos!

Todos: o.o buenos días profesor!( observó atento a todos los alumnos)

: me presentaré porque hay alguien nuevo, ustedes me recordaran el año pasado como su maestro de geografía, pero este año les daré historia de Hyrule...soy el maestro Darunia; haber señorita, preséntese!(le dijo a Zelda)

Zelda: yo?( se señaló, el goron asintió) me llamo Zelda Hyrule, vengo de la capital.

Eowen: y es la hija del presidente! XD

Darunia: joven Eowen...deje sus geniales e innecesarios comentarios guardados para usted.

Ruto: XD jjijijiji

Darunia: está bien señorita, gracias, y ahora, les explicaré mi método de evaluar...

La clase pasó sin más contratiempos, sólo bromas de Eowen y Mike tratando de distraer al profesor.

 _ **RING**_

Salió el maestro Darunia y entra una joven pelirroja si darle tiempo a Ruto de ir de nuevo con Zelda a chismear.

: hola a todos ustedes! (dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro) soy la profesora Anju maestra de biología, es mi primer año aquí, y me gustaría explicarles mi forma de calificar este año n.n

este año aprenderán...

Y así siguió la clase, la mayoría estaban dormidos, el chico junto a Zelda cabeceaba y ella se aburría de lo lindo, parecía que era la única despierta.

 _ **RING**_

La hora del recreo había llegado, la mayoría del salón salió como bólido, dejando a Zelda sola en el salón, la maestra salió.

Ella se levantó y observó por la ventana, de repente, Link entró de nuevo al salón.

Link: o.o

Zelda: olvidaste algo?

Link: o.O no vas a salir?

Zelda: me podría perder... mejor me quedo aquí...-.-

Link: puedes venir conmigo...

La tomó del brazo y bajaron los tres pisos rápidamente, saliendo al patio.

Zelda señaló un edificio grande cerca de la construcción principal.

Zelda: que es allá?

Link: es la cafetería, sirven puro veneno...

Zelda: tan feo cocinan?

Link: sirven puro engrudo...aun no sé como los demás sobreviven...

Zelda: eres alérgico a esa comida?

Link: algo así XD, por eso traigo mi comida...( sacó una manzana) quieres?

Zelda: no gracias, yo desayuné, y muy bien! XD

Llegaron al patio principal, donde estaba una fuente con estatuas de las tres diosas, y en el pasto de los alrededores había niños jugando, otros pintando, sentados, hablando.

Se encaminaron al bosquecillo.

Link: aquí nos llevan cuando hacemos educación física...

Zelda: esto es precioso

Link: si, muy bonito...

Fueron a la parte de enfrente del edificio.

Zelda: una pregunta...¿cuantos grados hay aquí?

Link: de preescolar a secundaria, somos muchos alumnos, pero los grupos generalmente son de diez...

Zelda: vaya, yo pensé que era sólo primaria.

Zelda notaba raro a Link, era cierto que estaba muy nerviosa por que tenía a un chico muy bien parecido frente a ella, y además le estaba hablando... quería tener amigos, pero sentía algo muy familiar con él; que evitaba todo contacto visual.

Regresaron a la clase ya que la campana iba a sonar.

Zelda: gracias por enseñarme el lugar...

Link: de nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer n.n( le trató de sonreír pero se quedó petrificado)

Zelda: o.o? XD que tienes?

Link: -.-'' nada...

Llegaron hasta a la clase, justo cuando la campana sonaba, los demás llegaron casi corriendo.

Saria¿por qué no saliste con nosotros?

Zelda: me estuvieron enseñando el lugar.

Saria: perdónanos, pero estábamos tan aburridos con Anju, que no nos dimos cuenta que había alguien nuevo...mañana vienes con nosotras, ok?

Zelda: no hay problema...

Eowen: (hablándole aparte a Link) emmm, Link... esta no me la vas a ganar...

Link: o_o de qué hablas?

Eowen: de ella (dijo señalando a Zelda que estaba hablando con Saria y Ruto)

Link: o.O que estás insinuando!?

Eowen: ¬¬ nada, nada... olvídalo.

Las demás clases pasaron normalmente, profesores locos y excéntricos que le darían clases ese año.

Tocó la campana de salida, los nuevos alumnos de 3º A se reunieron afuera de la clase.

Ruto¿quieren ir a alguna parte o qué?

Saria: no sé n.n ¡recuerden! Debemos hacernos buenos amigos! n0n

Eowen: sólo pongan el día! Yo pongo el lugar!

Link: tu casa no, Eowen ¬¬

Eowen: ¬¬

Ruto: mejor no...

Fado: ya sé! Vamos al restaurante de Mike!

Mike: si!... o.ó oye! ¬¬

Fado: XD

Zelda: no sé...

Saria: oh! Vamos! No te dejan?

Zelda: mi guardaespaldas... no sé si me deje en paz...

Ruto: fácil! Dile que se tome el día.

Zelda: es que ella es muy especial...

Una mujer con traje de vestir negro y lentes oscuros sale detrás de ella, todos se asustan.

Ruto: ya veo...

Zelda: bueno adiós, hasta mañana!

Jenny: sí que es rara.

Sammy: pobrecita.

Ruto: por qué no se rebela?

Eowen: no queremos a otra Ruto.

Ruto: ¬¬

Medli: no la dejaran ir a ninguna parte?

Link: alguien sabe dónde vive?

Link: oO para saber¡

Ruto: para eso está mi casa, Link...n.n

Link: nxn mejor ya no digo nada, nooo gracias...

Ruto: ¬¬

Saria: oh! Vamos! Al restaurante de Mike!

Todos: sí!

Medli: ¬¬ espérense! Paren su carro, y Zelda?

Todos: o.O es cierto!

Ruto: pues entonces será mañana n.n vámonos Eowen

Lo agarra del cuello de la camisa.

Eowen: X.x adiós.

Link: hasta mañana!

Los demás: adiós!

El chico se despidió de los demás y cada quien se fue para su casa, caminó por la calle de enfrente de la escuela, se desplazó 10 cuadras, andaba pensativo ¿dónde había visto a esa chica antes, siguió caminando y dió vuelta a la izquierda.

Caminó 2 casas más y entró a la casa que estaba junto a la tienda, era la única tienda de ese barrio.

Entró a su casa, su madre estaba en la cocina.

Mamá: Link, llegaste muy tarde!

Link: perdón mamá.

Mamá: puedes ir por leche?

Link: si mamá.

Salió y se dirigió a la tienda, un tramo corto, fue al lugar de lácteos, cuando alguien choca con él por detrás.

Link: oye! Qué te pasa! XO

¡Por qué tú no te fijas!

Se volteó para ver a su atacante, la conocía...¡un momento! Era Zelda ¿por qué se le quedaba viendo?

Link: perdón

Zelda: no, fue mi culpa, por estar tonteando buscando la leche, y debo darme prisa!

Link: aquí está... mi madre también me encargó una ( le señaló el frigorífico)

Zelda: si ( tomó una leche y el chico otra) ¿por dónde vives?

Link: aquí al lado...jejeje

Zelda: en serio? Somos vecinos! XD vivo cruzando la calle de allá.

Link: o.O

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda, Link se detuvo frente a su casa.

Link: no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Sería muy poco caballeroso...

Zelda: ay! No te sonrojes...no te sonrojes! Además de lindo, todo un caballero :3

Link: o.o? te pasa algo?

A pesar de todo sus esfuerzos, Zelda se sonrojó un poco. El la veía confundido.

Zelda: no! Gracias!gracias! Debo irme!

Link: ah! Si! Se me olvidaba! Mañana te decimos cuándo será la reunión, será en el restaurante de Mike.

Zelda: OK!

Salió corriendo, su madre estaba en la puerta.

Ceidy¿dónde estabas? Estuve a punto de llamar al servicio secreto!

Zelda: ay, mamá! No seas exagerada...me perdí en la tienda.

Entraron, su madre puso la leche en el refrigerador.

Ceidy: ah, si! No me contaste¿cómo son tus maestros?

Zelda: bueno pues mi maestra de planta se llama Nabooru, me dará matemáticas, el profe Darunia, historia...Anju, Biología... y español Ezlo.

Ceidy: Darunia y Nabooru? Serán? qué niña!

Pasó la tarde, Zelda no sabía si decirle lo de la pequeña reunión, al final del día, mientras su madre trabajaba en algunos diseños en la computadora, se decidió a decirle.


End file.
